Tom Sawyer
by EvieCall
Summary: Methuen Keyes seems like a normal kid...just not when she appears as Tom Sawyer to Crispin San. With his help can she fight off Huck Finn and his cohorts whilst trying to find out about her past like Huck is?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn, all other characters are my own creations. Please do not take for your own this has taken me ages and has literally been my escape from reality when I have needed it most.

Cold-hearted laughter rang through the hallway intertwined with blood curdling screams. It would have been scarring for the child to stay; stay and watch their mother being brutally tortured for protecting them. They were too young to understand anything that was going on around them but it was easy to understand the last thing that their mother ever said to them. No matter how old the child would be they would still always recall the same three haunting words: Run Tom, run.

Curled up tightly against the cold kitchen wall the child shivered repeating those words through their mind. Although their eyes were tightly closed they could tell that one of the men from the other room was now standing over them. There was no need to even open their eyes to see the grin on his face, they could sense their intense joy.

"Ghastly. We're leaving," a husky voice said from in front of the child. They refused to open their eyes still, just hearing only their voices and nothing else was horrific enough.

"Well you can wait, I'm doing as the boss ordered: Leave no-one alive" Ghastly sniggered.

"If you really think that the boss is going to reward you for your sick and twisted mind because you got kicks out of killing a little kid you're sorely mistaken. I think he'd rather kill you where you stand!" shouted the other voice.

"Oh really? You really think that you know what he'd do?" he hollered back aggressively. A gunshot rattled through the little torn up kitchen and silence was all that remained for a few moments.

"Ghastly, I do believe that Mayuri is correct in what I would do. This child is not a threat to us judging by how they are cowering they never will be a problem," explained a third voice. This voice was easily recognisable as the voice of Huck Finn, the main enemy of the child's family.

"Don't forget the tiny advantage that the..." Ghastly began as he was cut short by more gunshots and hollers of pain in the hallway.

"We are leaving now I believe, you never wish to get on the wrong side of a Tom Sawyer," muttered Huck Finn over the sound of the shots.

"Looks like you already have, I'll fix you up later," muttered Mayuri before they finally departed.

There was the minute sound of shuffling feet followed by louder gun shots and smashing glass. Silence fell after and the child remained huddled against the wall, shivering and crying. A hand fell onto the child's shoulder jolting them, getting their attention. They knew who it was immediately even through their tear filled eyes.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Tom, I'm so glad that you're still okay," muttered the child's father as he tightly held them. It was difficult for the child to tell whether what was dripping on their head were tears from their father or whether it was drips of the blood he was drenched in. They didn't care though, they felt safe, happy and as if nothing else would go wrong from here on in. After a few moments of silence the father relinquished his child to look at them, as he wiped away their tears he muttered one final thing before they left the blood drenched and corpse ridden house:

"I'm so glad you're okay Tom. My little girl."


	2. Chapter 2

"How is she?" muttered Caius as he finished sorting out a bowl of hot water to clean Gee's wounds.

"As best she'll be, she's asleep. I can't do this," Gee said as he threw himself down into a high backed chair. His scruffy black hair stuck to his face from rain and sweat, a black eye beginning to show through the blood from a huge cut on his forehead.

"Can't do what?" Caius questioned throwing a soaked cloth at Gee to clean up.

"Keep being Tom Sawyer," he replied flinching as he pushed the cloth on the cut, his hair now stuck around his forehead. Caius remained silent for a few moments before Romina entered with spare bandages.

"Gee, Angoria's woken up and she wants you," she muttered putting the bandages down next to the bowl of water. Gee peered up at Caius to see if he was glaring at him for his previous remark before almost reluctantly getting up to see Angoria.

"Why?" Caius asked as Gee reached the doorway.

"Because of me continuing with my families past, Angoria now has no mother. If I continue she'll have no-one," he explained with his back to Romina, his head slightly cocked to look at Caius. Gee sighed before leaving to see Angoria. Once he was out of earshot, Caius slammed a fist on the table.

"He can't give up, he can't. Who the hell, will take over to solve the problem at last, he can't make Angoria do it. She's too young," Caius said with a slight growl. Romina walked over to him and rubbed his arm to comfort him. He looked around at her and groaned before pulling her into him for a hug.

Gee paused outside Angoria's door to take a deep breath hoping she wouldn't ask about her mother. He dropped the cloth on the floor before opening the door. Angoria was sat on her bed wrapped in her blanket, hugging her pillow tightly. Seeing her like that, with fear in her eyes, confirmed Gee's thoughts of giving up being Tom Sawyer.

"Hey, why'd you wake up? Can't you sleep?" he asked as he wandered over to her bed as she moved over for him to sit down. She shook her head silently as he put his arm around her.

"Where's mummy?" she asked. Gee stared at the floor as he tightened his hug on Angoria. When Gee didn't answer, she moved closer to him and tried to hug him tightly back. Gee stayed staring at the floor as Caius stood in the doorway. As he looked up at Caius, he pulled a face to not cry. How would he tell Angoria that her mother would never kiss her goodnight again? Given how she was clinging to Gee so tightly, Caius figured that she knew something wasn't right.

"Angoria, you may not understand this but tonight, your mum unfortunately died in an accident. Now you need to be strong for you and your dad, can you do that?" Caius explained slowly as he knelt down at the side of Angoria's bed. She nodded slowly before kissing her dad on the cheek. Gee smiled briefly and patted Caius gruffly on the shoulder. He knew that he should have said himself but the pain of knowing he'd never wake up next to her again just stopped him.

"Angoria, I'll be here for the funeral but I'll have to go away for a bit after, to deal with a few things your mother wanted sorted. I'll always be here for you though I promise." Gee muttered looking at Caius, tilting his head when he said about still being there. Caius pulled an inquisitive look before Gee continued.

"Now, I want you to be strong and a big girl and hold the fort for me. Look after everyone and more importantly yourself," he explained. She looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Tom," she muttered looking between Gee and Caius. They looked from one another with confused expressions. Angoria looked at Gee again.

"Tom," she said once more, pointing at herself.

"You...you want...to be called Tom?" Gee questioned. She smiled again and nodded. Gee quickly looked at Caius who nodded almost serenely as Romina stood in the doorway. Gee looked back at her and hugged her tightly again. He settled her down and waited for her to go back to sleep before leaving.

"Do you think it's because I called her Tom earlier that she now wants to be called it?" he asked a he wandered downstairs with Romina and Caius.

"Maybe it's because she has an amazing and caring father. I'll see you two tomorrow, training first thing. Nothing stops around here unfortunately. Night, get some sleep okay?" muttered Romina, pointing at Gee before going into her room, one of the spares at the bottom of the stairs. Once her door was closed, Caius looked at Gee with a smile.

"Lets sort out how you can still be here, I have a good idea," muttered Caius.

Two days after the funeral, Caius put his idea into action and Gee went from being Tom Sawyer to the old family friend, Gee Poison.

"Tom didn't hear anyone call you Gee so you can easily keep your name. Bright red hair, why not given you always wanted it when you were younger," explained Caius as he flipped a mirror around for Gee to see the new him.

"Now it's my turn with fashion. As Tom you always wore all black but to be different you need colour so, this t-shirt, these jeans, whatever shoes you wish and I would say, this biker jacket would go good together," Romina chimed throwing a load of clothes at him. Gee groaned as he slipped of to change.

"So what do you think?" questioned Gee a few moments later. Caius nodded and gave a quick, thumbs up.

"I wouldn't recognise you if I hadn't just sat and seen the change. You ready?" Romina asked. Gee sighed and nodded.

Later that day, Gee Poison met Tom for the first time. After a few months of her dad not being around, Tom began acting older, sorting out things for herself. As much as he liked seeing her grow up, after two years Tom had forced the night her mother died out of her head. Six months later she'd forgotten her birth name.

Another year past and by the time she was nine years old, she'd forgotten about her dad and had done a year and a halves training with Caius and Gee when he returned from his own training in Transylvania.


	3. Chapter 3

As he looked out of a large window, the rain pattering against the glass, Mayuri entered almost silently.

"You asked to see me Huck?" he questioned as he strode over to the window himself.

"Yes Mayuri I did. First things first, don't call me Huck any longer, I'm now, once again, Ichimoto Kyrone," explained Ichimoto with a smile as he rolled ice around in a glass of rum.

"Why?" Mayuri muttered as he tried to hide his shock.

"I think it is time I passed it on to Daru. I've been Huck Finn for most of my life and it's not because I've grown bored of the same routines, it's because I've finally managed to hit Sawyer where it would hurt most," he explained with a grin. Mayuri said nothing and watched Ichimoto steadily drink his rum whilst casually playing with a random snow globe on the side.

"And is your wife okay with this? Putting Daru in the firing line," Mayuri muttered trying to hide his anger at Ichimoto for putting his only son up for a target for the Sawyers.

"She suggested it really but she wants to make sure that he doesn't remember Tom's child in case he doesn't go through with plans etc." Ichimoto explained as a knock resounded on the door to the study. He nodded and Mayuri opened the door for Ichimoto's children: Henna and Daru. Ichimoto grinned and ushered for them to both come in.

"I mainly wanted to see you Daru but given what I am going to say will also affect your sister, you both best be here. Daru, I am handing over to you the power of being Huck Finn," he muttered as he walked over to them both, resting a hand on Daru's shoulder.

"What if I don't want that power?" Daru questioned making Mayuri grin at his cheek.

"You are the only one strong enough who I trust to take over for me. Daru you are much more than capable of being Huck Finn," Ichimoto said with a whine at the end. Daru pulled a face at how his father was guilt tripping him and he briefly looked down at his sister. Henna was more occupied with playing with a little spider to have paid any attention to what had been said but she still smiled and nodded. He sighed and dropped his shoulders before looking back at his father to speak to him once more.

"What do I do first?" Daru muttered reluctantly.

"Go see your mother, she'll sort you out. But take your sister to the kitchen first, the maid needs to sort out her dinner," Ichimoto muttered with a smile. He hugged Daru before he and Henna left. Mayuri quickly checked to see that they were away from the study before saying a word.

"Now to go off the radar," Ichimoto said as he poured two glasses of rum. As he held out a glass for Mayuri his smile faded. Mayuri did not look at all impressed but appeared confused as well.

"You're worrying again Mayuri. You'll die earlier if you worry too much. I'm only going off radar to Daru," he explained as he sat down in the large chair behind the large oak desk.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Mayuri sternly growled snatching the glass out of Ichimoto's out stretched hand.

"Now you're too angry. My wife has good qualities about her. She's beautiful, funny, intelligent and skilled in the art of hypnosis. We have our keyword which will never be said again because no doubt Sawyer will change his child's name so her original name is perfect. Daru won't remember her, me being his father and he'll always believe that he was Huck Finn from birth," Ichimoto explained putting his feet up on the desk. Mayuri backed his rum before slamming the glass down on the desk. He snarled at Ichimoto and left, leaving him to some how feel happy about the turn of events.

A few hours later Ichimoto joined Mayuri in the main dining room where dinner for everyone else in the household was being served. Daru was sat at the top of the table, with a solemn expression, as others took their seats away from him. He nodded at him before going to talk to Mayuri.

"I take it that it's done?" Mayuri questioned hushing his voice.

"Lets find out," Ichimoto replied with a small grin before taking a seat at the table himself.

"Maid has clearly pulled off a good looking meal again Huck," Ichimoto muttered sarcastically.

"Seems so Ichimoto," he replied as he stabbed at his food a bit with a bent fork. Ichimoto glanced around at Mayuri, smiling he ushered him to sit down and join them all for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you still working on the same weapon? Do you honestly have no life outside these walls?" I joked waltzing up behind Caius whilst putting in dark brown eye contacts. I'd gotten so used to putting these in over the years that I could do it without a mirror.

"Well, look at it this way. If there is one tiny, tiny flaw with this weapon it probably wouldn't just be the end of your enemy it would be the end of you as well. And anyway what I do outside these walls is private. Shouldn't you be at college now?" he muttered back not taking his eyes off of the many computer screens before him as the light flickered across his glasses rapidly. One of them only had repeats of different anime shows on, whilst another was mostly covered up by different drawings I randomly did every now and then for him. He did go upstairs to the main house on occasions, more often than what Wymore did although Caius was much more confident in wandering upstairs to meet new people that were renting out some of the rooms. Other than that he spends most of his time in the Hide. I can't really complain though of course because it has helped with giving new up to date weaponry and the odd adjusted car or motorbike.

"Pfft, don't remind me. If I could stay here all day everyday rather than go to college, I so would," I muttered rummaging through a nearby draw for a working pen. I didn't actually need a pen, I did art at college and whenever we were meant to take notes...We just doodled on our pieces of paper instead and given our teacher would print off what was mentioned in the lesson anyway we didn't actually need to.

"And you could if it wasn't a request from your father that you went through school and college and tried to be remotely normal," retorted Caius keeping his eyes glued to the screens, one hand controlling the mouse that darted around the other picking up his coffee. It annoyed me how I was expected to go to college given I could easily understand the information that riddled the computer screens everyday. I could speak five different languages including French and Japanese and that was through my father not any school learning program. I could more than effortlessly recite Shakespeare quotations from many of my favourite books, in fact I could quote anything from any book that I had read and any film that I had seen. Yeah I had a lot of time on my hands before I started college. I joined the local secondary school but because of a few disagreements with at least ten different students I had to be home schooled...By Wymore which was an experience to say the least given he was about 10 years old then and had just graduated from Yale. He's a child genius and like most little geeks he hides away from the world tinkering with different mechanisms, doing experiments (mainly of the dangerous persuasion) and in his free time he plays people online at games like World of Warcraft. Such an entertaining and enthusiastic house I live in. Oh and because the house is so large with multiple rooms that would just collect dust and never be used I rent them out to tourists and occasionally have old family friends to stay...occasionally being the main word.

"What's not normal about me?" I joked. Caius spun around on his chair to face me with a straight face.

"Stupid question? Fine I'll go to college, but if I get a call today I want tomorrow off alright?" I questioned as Caius turned back round.

"Caius? Caius?"

I sighed heavily, grabbed my stuff, nicked Caius's last piece of toast and left. I had to walk to and from college everyday. We didn't see it fit for me to ride one of my many motorbikes to college given I'm trying to remain as unnoticed by pretty much everyone. I've not really explained about myself have I? Well I suppose I could now but I'll save it for later all I'll say is that I'm most definitely not your average kid. There were two ways to college from the Sawyer home: through the busy town or through the supposedly 'haunted' woods. To be honest the woods was a quicker route and given everyone believed it was haunted I was able to walk through there undisturbed cause most even ran away when a little field mouse would brush past a leaf. Plus it was more peaceful than the hustle and bustle of the packed streets.

Normally I'm the only person that walks through the woods, I get the occasional group of year sevens that think they're cool trying to be brave but the look on their faces when I simply jump out from behind a tree and say "boo" is priceless. For some reason though, two new faces had decided to trek through the woods today as well. I did recognise them both though, small world. The short girl with black hair that was pretty much jumping all over the show was Ellis Richet. She was a sweet girl, hyper at all times (no surprises there) and pretty well respected. I had no problem with her whatsoever it was just her friend that she was with I felt weird around. Crispin San, tall with bleached blonde hair, he was quiet but you could tell so easily when he wanted to say something. He didn't get along with many people at all most just left him alone but obviously you had the idiotic guys that thought it would impress their girlfriends by throwing things at him or ruining his art work. He pretty much kept himself to himself and had little involvement with anyone other than Ellis. There was just something about him that made me feel on edge around him but I never stayed long enough to try and figure out why that was.

I slunk along behind them quietly going completely unnoticed until we reached the road but even then I carried on alone to college. I didn't have time for friends: well it was more I didn't want to make friends. I'll explain that later as well.

"Hey Methuen, I tried talking to you earlier but I don't think you heard me," Ellis said as she happily perched herself next to me. Why she was in my art room when she didn't even do art I had no idea but she made it clear before the bell went.

"Yeah sorry about that, I just have a lot on my mind that's all," I lied keeping my head down fiddling with a pencil idly.

"Oh, oh I didn't realise...Oh well don't worry I was just going to see if you could do me a favour but it wouldn't be fair..." she muttered.

"Wouldn't be fair if I didn't even ask, got to be an important favour if you're asking me. What is it?" I replied, her face suddenly lit up which gave me a bit of a bad feeling about what she was going to ask of me.

"Well my friend who I was walking with earlier, Crispin San is moving into your art class, problems in his last one and I only trust you to like sort of watch over him kind of thing," she explained. Something in my head screamed to say no but I couldn't say no, Ellis was one of the few people who cared to speak to me plus I had to keep up the impression that I cared about petty problems of others.

"Yeah okay, I'll keep an eye on him for you," I retorted. She laughed and jumped off her seat to hug me in thanks. She then quickly darted out of the room and re-entered with Crispin. He looked really shy in comparison to earlier and almost afraid to be in here but out of everyone else in the class I probably looked the most welcoming.

"Methuen this is Crispin, you've probably already met..." She was cut off mid sentence by the sound of the college bell signalling the beginning of lesson.

"Oh God, I'm late but yeah I'm sure you'll get along. Thanks Methuen, see you later Crispin," she shouted as she ran out of the room. There was an awkward silence within the room whilst Crispin settled down next to me. Luckily our teacher for art was quite a character so she would be able to easily bring the class together to try and include Crispin. I started to flick through my sketch book as the teacher entered.

"Right, I'm sorry to say that your regular teacher, Mrs Fellows isn't well today so I'll be taking your lesson," I didn't even need to look up to see who it was. Caius.

"I'm Mr Proctor and don't worry I have work that will cover today's lesson," he explained with a grin on his face which seemed to get bigger when he noticed my shocked angry look on my face.

"Right I'll pass around the sheet that explains what to do," he began.

"Sir, Mrs Fellows normally gives us the work and lets us go home," chimed one of the students opposite me.

"Well I'm not Mrs Fellows and you'll stay in this room until the lesson is finished," Caius muttered with a smile as he handed them one of the sheets. They all sighed and I laughed to myself quietly. I peered round at Crispin and he was already getting on with his work. I did feel sorry for him but I was still on edge of talking to him.

"Ah, Methuen Keyes, there's a note from reception here for you," Caius announced whist he was relaxed out at the front desk. He tilted a piece of paper in my direction for me to go and get it. I rolled my eyes and walked over to pick it up off of the desk. He just sat in the chair grinning at me when I reached the desk. I kept a straight face, gave him slight evils and returned to my seat. Everyone but Crispin glared at me as I opened the note.

_Guess what Tom!_

_I'm your teacher for the day. I'll explain later but I'm mainly here because Wymore mentioned about something happening at college that you may need back up for._

I should've known, it is Caius after all and I don't see Wymore leaving the hide. There wasn't much else in the note, just Caius mentioning where a change of clothing and the weapons were hidden and a rough time of when to expect whatever to happen. You're probably a bit confused as to what is meant by the note but I will explain that soon I promise I just need to get through the rest of today first. Of course that's easier said than done.

Luckily the rest of the lesson flew by after Caius gave me the note. As soon as lesson was over I headed to the ladies toilets on the second floor, got changed into the black clothes that Caius had brought along and hid in an off limits cupboard and waited for him to come and say the coast was clear. I was going to take my contacts out and take off the long brown wig before I had to rush off but everything kicked off earlier than expected.


	5. Chapter 5

A young boy with bright blue spiked hair strolled down one of the corridors, looking over his shoulder every now and again. He peered up at the camera in the corner of the corridor and put his head down, continuing towards the English corridor above art. As he walked from one direction, a tall, burly man with blonde dreadlocks came from the other.

"I thought he was supposed to be here first," he groaned as he pulled out gun from a holder on his belt. He cocked it and checked the chambers.

"Shut up Ghastly," snarled the young boy as he came to a halt halfway down the corridor and leaned against the wall. Ghastly groaned again as he slumped against the wall as well. They stayed in silence for a few moments until the young boy elbowed Ghastly in the head as someone rounded the corner.

"At least you two can follow orders of where to be and when. Ghastly get up," sternly growled a young guy with black, backcombed hair as he wandered towards them with his hands kept firmly in his pockets. Ghastly quickly struggled to his feet as he thumbed with his gun to not drop it.

"Surely Tite should be the one with the gun given he can actually use it properly," muttered the young guy with a bit of a scowl. Ghastly's eyes widened at the comment and shoved the gun back into the holder after snapping the safety back on.

"Now that we're safer, what is the plan Huck? Just so someone doesn't mess it up...again" asked Tite tilting his head towards Ghastly. They had failed at almost every other task that they had been set, they were supposed to be the best but appeared to be bad at their jobs.

"Find out whether Tom Sawyer does actually attend this college. After spotting Caius Shandet here every now and then she must have something to do with this place," Huck murmured pulling a phone out of his pocket to check the time.

"High chance is that my sister has come across her when using her cover. One thing that stood out was that a young girl in one of the art groups keeps running out of lesson quite often and sometimes has weeks off at a time yet still gets the grades. Could be her. The lesson she was in finished about five minutes ago in the classroom below this corridor to the right. Find her," Huck continued before nodding and heading back down the corridor the way he came. Ghastly grinned to himself whilst Tite sorted out one of his guns. At the other end of the corridor around a corner was Caius. He'd just heard the end of their conversation. As he turned around to go and alert Tom a set of his keys fell out of his pocket and caught Tite and Ghastly's attention.

"Someone heard us...Come on," said Tite abruptly ushering Ghastly to follow him quickly towards the corner Caius was behind. Caius had already darted off down the corridor himself and hid in an alcove waiting for them both to pass. He peered out of the corner of his eye and watched briefly a blur of figures rush past. Caius poked his head out of the alcove and started back around the corner to get to the stairs. As he rounded the corner onto the corridor Tite and Ghastly previously were he was heavily kicked in the face. He slid across the floor and crashed into the furthest wall as Tite straightened himself up.

"Hello Caius," Tite muttered with a smile, his hand rested on his two guns. Caius nodded in greeting and quickly pulled out his own gun and fired three shots into the floor, to get Tom's attention that the fight was now on.


	6. Chapter 6

I had just started to pace the strangely large cupboard when I heard five gun shots come from outside. I didn't think to pull the wig off before darting out ready to fight. It cost me dearly later. By the time I had reached where the shots came from Caius was already fighting with who I had guessed to be Tite Kenpaka by his bright blue hair, but neither of them had a gun.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of here you little runt!" shouted a deep voice from behind. My eyes shot to the window on my left and I realised my mistake. I didn't get a chance to face whoever was behind me, there was a deep loud thud and the floor beneath me just crumbled and gave way. As I quickly fell onto the rubble on the floor below I heard some people scream and run away. I seem to think that even they didn't know others were still here. I quickly stumbled to my feet and brushed off the dirt and dust. As I pulled off the wig I looked around to make sure that no-one else was still there. 'Just my luck that when I turn around Crispin San is just stood there.'

"Methuen?"

I just stared back for a few seconds then had to quickly dive out from beneath the hole in the ceiling. The reason why the floor gave way landed where I was a few seconds after I slammed into Crispin.

"You're starting to get on my nerves you know. Who are you?" I already had an idea of who they were but I quickly looked them up and down looking for something to confirm who they were. The scars on his face from hairline to chin and long blonde dreads confirmed it all: Braken Ghastly, he was there when my mother died and right now he was on my hit list. I grinned and casually removed my contacts at last and flicked them away with one hand pulling off my wig with the other.

"Good to see you again Ghastly, I see you've not moved with the changing trends still," I joked.

"Aha Tom Sawyer I should have known, nice cover up. Let's get this fight started shall we?" he sneered.

"Gladly" I replied.

It was just before my hand even touched the grip of my gun that I remembered Crispin was still behind me. I had to get him out of here before he ended up getting hurt or worse.

"Crispin, get down," I said sternly keeping my eyes on Ghastly.

I think because of the shock of what was going on he complied quite quickly. I cockily smiled at Ghastly, spun around pulling out both guns and firing at the two beam lights above us. I quickly ducked and flicked my head around to watch Ghastly stumble back to avoid being electrocuted. I took this as a chance to get Crispin out of there. All I could do though was order him to run and to not come back no matter what he heard; and he did but I knew that it wouldn't be the last that I would hear from him on this tender subject. He got out at the right time.

I tripped myself into a neighbouring corridor purposely to avoided being burnt by the ball of fire that was Ghastly. Some of the wires from the lights had obviously connected and sparked. I always knew that dreads were a death trap cause judging by the fires burn pattern it had started there.

"Ghastly you fool!" shouted a voice from the second floor. I was now worried about Caius because Tite Kenpaka wasn't fighting him anymore. He was about the same age as me but he was pretty much the one that Braken Ghastly answered to. He slipped through the gap and landed lightly on the rubble. I kept up against the wall to try and not be noticed by him as he darted past with a fire extinguisher to help Ghastly. Whilst they were engrossed in their business I quietly slipped back into the wreck of a main corridor to try and slink away. I was just at the very end corner ready to run when Tite fired four shots at me. I quickly fired back but purposely missed each time. Ghastly was on my list, Tite was lucky at the moment to not be on it so his blood would be a wasted spill. Ghastly stood up behind Tite and I had to fight back a laugh. It wasn't so much the height difference even though Ghastly was about three times the size of Tite it was more that fact he was covered in white foam. I could just about make out his eyes and the bits of his hair that were left.

"Don't waste bullets on her, I'll get her next time. You will pay for this Tom Sawyer. I will get you!" hollered Ghastly.

"Not if I get you first!" I shouted back once they had disappeared around the corner. I sighed and closed my eyes before rummaging through the rubble to find my wig, it was my only surviving one! Just as I pulled it out from the mess Caius swung himself down from the second floor, luckily he was only covered in a few cuts and bruises.

"Well that went well didn't it?" he muttered with a grin as I turned around to face him.

"What? Well we're not dead, only a few scratches that can easily be patched up. Shall we go grab a Chinese in celebration?" Caius joked as he helped me across all of the rubble. I grinned in reply and slunk off down the corridor to head home. I wouldn't feel the pain from the fight till tomorrow morning. I didn't mention to Caius that Crispin saw me change to who I really am, I didn't want him to stress and he annoys me when he's having a stress.


End file.
